A Perfect Lover
by XDarkFallenAngelX
Summary: A young prince refuse to marry someone, but what happens if he loves someone from another kingdom? Their love was forbidden. But will they still be together? NiChu and some RoChu, TaiwanxJapan and ThaiViet
1. Chapter 1

A young boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail played outside the temple with no guard to look after him. The guards were everywhere and the young boy hates being protected by them and thought he can take care of himself, there are time where the guards are not outside the temple and that was the perfect time for the boy go. This worried his mother alot, she didn't know what to do with her son and the way that he was rebellious against his own family. Giving them dishonor that is, taking care of the child was very hard ever since her husband died. To her son, he thought he can no longer have someone to protect him and that his father wanted him to do things by his own and that he was no longer a child. He will someday be powerful enough to rule his kingdom. A kingdom where someone was equal and they don't have a problem with the royal family.

The garden he was in was so beautiful, it was full of many different flowers but it was mostly full of peonies. The peony happen to be his family's favorite flower and he remember the time when he was born, his room was full of peonies and that's the same thing to his brothers. Speaking of brothers, he was the middle child and his brothers were different. Leon was the younger brother and he doesn't show emotion and he would flip off people he didn't like. Macau was the older brother and he is very nice around people. While HE, the middle brother is very rebellious and somehow naïve to people. The Empress loves her children so much and wonders what was wrong with her middle son and 'why' she raised him wrong, she didn't raise him wrong that's how he is. There was also a lake and a forest which he goes most of the time and it worries everyone a lot and this frustrates him a lot and how everyone are so overprotective of him.

This time, he wants to go to the forest but someone stops him.

"Yao!"

It was his mother and he rolled his eyes, but he turn around to see his mother who has a worried look on her face. "Yes mother?"

"Were you going to the forest? You know I don't want you there! It's not safe."

Here it goes again, "But mother, I can take care of myself and I don't someone to protect and I really hate how you and my brothers think I look weak, I do not…" Yao look away from his mother for a while, "I just want to be strong like father, he know he wants me to be strong like him so I can be powerful and rule the kingdom when I'm older."

His mother laugh a little, Yao was his father's pet and doesn't like his life without his father and they both went to the forest together and it's depressing without him even his brothers missed him since they are their mother's pets.

"I know. I want to talk to you about something. Just for awhile."

Yao nodded and fallowed his mother and went inside the temple to his room and sat in his be bed and his mother sat next to him. "Yao, I know you're only 7 but do you know who to marry?"

Yao covers his mouth with his hands and yells, "Eww~!" His mother can only do is laugh at this, the siblings were mature about this topic.

"Oh Yao, you know it's important."

"I know, but don't you think I'm too young for that? And I don't love someone!" he lied, he had few crushes in the past and most of them were boys. Homosexuality didn't matter in the kingdom and he knows some of his relatives married the same sex and no one complains about it. Yao remembered his first time in school and he fell in love with one of his classmates and it was a boy a little older than him and they both often play together and Yao even invites him to the temple. What really scares him is losing his virginity.

"Don't lie, I know you had a crush on one of your classmates and I thought it was adorable."

Yao blushed a little, "Not true, he was only a friend and I didn't kiss him."

"Of course, you didn't. You're too young for that." said his mother.

"Mother, do I really have to marry?" The young boy guessed, sure he had a loved one but he was no longer here and there were not any boys Yao liked.

The Empress nodded, "Yes, you have to."

"Why? why can't my brothers just take over it? maybe I can be the Emperor without marrying and me and my brothers can rule our home together."

"Um...Yao...I don't think that's possible. You really have to marry someone." The Empress was giving her son a sad look.

"Why?"

"That's the way it is, and it you marry someone. Both your kingdoms will be united and the people will work together." Yao look at the ground to think. No, Yao was no lover and nobody else's lover, he didn't care of his brothers had one and it will make him feel jealous. Yao did know a story when before his parents got married, an Empress from another kingdom was jealous at his mother for being together with his father and that was a very long time ago.

"Hey, if I don't love someone...what will happen?"

"Then you will be forced to marry one of the people that choose to marry you..."

"WHAT? that's crazy aru!"

The Empress nodded, "I know and I don't like it either but that's how the way it is. The villagers are lucky and they have the freedom to get married or not."

"Wow, I'm not very lucky am I?"

The question was hard for the Empress to answer, his son was lucky to get everything he wants. To Yao, he was not lucky because everyone are so overprotective of him and he was forbidden to go to the forest. The young prince hates being labeled weak, and it drives him nuts and that's not just it, he was very different from people! The villagers sometimes judges him for not being like the rest of his family and rebels against his own kingdom's laws. The Empress understand how her kingdom feels about her son and she was not happy about the way her son is.

Yao hated it.

His mother stayed silent and patted her son's head.

"I don't know but you will be a very good ruler when you're older..."

**Yay~! more NiChu~**

**Leon is Hong Kong if you don't know, it's his English name and I think believe it fits him~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

10 years have passed and Yao was still the same rebellious prince everyone has known, his brothers were lucky that they don't have to marry anyone but Yao was not the lucky one. The Empress was somehow worried about her son, she didn't like the idea of her son being forced to marry someone he didn't like and refuse to marry. That was their family's rules and it was unfair to them. There were also western kingdoms that wanted to marry the rebellious and stubborn prince. Yao dislikes all of them.

When the 10 years have passed, Yao looked girly while his brothers stayed the same, and because of this, many more people wanted to marry Yao because of his girly looks. The villagers also found Yao attractive and now calls him 'princess' instead of 'prince'. It was annoying to Yao and he sometimes wish to yell at people and telling them that he was not a girl. Even some villagers thinks Yao is a girl with a boy's name. It made the young prince want to snap and scream.

Today was something Yao didn't like, meeting another prince from another kingdom to marry him. Yao was getting ready and his brothers were helping him dress and the young prince was ready to make his move. Yao was nervous and he wished it wasn't a stupid person who wants to marry him because of his looks and just wanted sex. This time, this person was someone most people were scared of, many people calls him a scary prince and his family were really messed up to be royal.

The 'scary' prince was at the waiting room waiting for Yao to come. The servants were feeling chills down their spins but the 'scary' prince was showing a sweet smiling face and waving at them. "It's really nice here, do you mind if you can bring me a cup of tea?" asked the 'scary' prince. One of the servants nodded and ran to the kitchen and later all of them left.

After that, Yao came with his mother and brothers and he was somehow surprised of the person he saw. The 'scary' prince smiled when he saw Yao and walked towards him, taking his hand and kissed it. Yao blushed a little and look away from him.

"It's very nice to meet you Yao Wang, my name is Ivan Braginski. I have to say that you are very pretty, da?"

Yao glared at him but still blushed, "Don't mock me aru." he said rudely.

"Yao, we don't talk to people like that." said the Empress.

The young prince sigh, "I'm very sorry, mother."

Everyone stayed quiet until the Empress said something, "Um...Prince Ivan, why don't you and my son have a talk together?"

Ivan nodded, "Da, that would be nice."

The Empress and her sons left the room, leaving Yao and Ivan alone. Yao hated it, he didn't want to be with Ivan and the dude sounded annoying. Well, most people say that. Not just that, he was creeping him out too, Yao felt like he was in a haunted house and a ghost was watching him. Everything was still quiet and neither of them talk, until Ivan took Yao's hand and both look at each other.

"Would you like to take a seat?" asked Ivan.

Yao sigh, "Sure whatever."

When Ivan and Yao took a seat, the servants from before came back with the tea and Yao was not even thirsty. The servants left and Ivan took his tea and starts drinking it. While done, he looked at Yao. "How are you doing today?"

"Not good."

"Why is that?"

"Because people wants to marry me aru!"

Ivan chuckle a little, "Don't you even know that's important, right?"

"Yes, I know that but I don't want to marry someone aru."

Ivan didn't anything, he grab a cup and filled it with tea and hand it to Yao. "I have to say that you must be exhausted from meeting too much people, why not drink tea?"

Yao didn't say anything but took the cup away from Ivan's hand and starts drinking it by little, "I have to say that you're very annoying and worst than the people I met aru."

This was getting boring now, and it was a perfect time to leave now. Yao stand up from his seat until Ivan grabs his arm. He started to laugh, "We didn't even get to know each other yet. Don't you think it's rude to leave someone da?"

Ivan pushes Yao to the ground and grabs his wrists so he won't do anything. "IVAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARU?"

The other just giggle a little and and suddenly slaps Yao in the face, causing his cheek to have a red bruise. "I had enough with your attitude Wang, you wouldn't like it if someone did this to you. Don't you?"

Yao tried to kick Ivan but it was no use, "Ivan! let go of me aru!"

"Mmm? Your mother said you can take care of yourself and you don't need someone, but you look at yourself. You're weak and no one is here to save you now, how pathetic you are Yao."

Anger is now floating to Yao's body, "SHUT UP! get the fuck off of me aru!"

"How rude, didn't your mother told you to watch the language you use?" Another slap came and it was making Yao want to scream and yell at Ivan, before he even attacked Ivan.

"Why? are you enjoying this?" This lasted for not so long and Ivan even try to do a force kiss but Yao move, making Ivan angry but tired not to show it, but he express it by giving Yao a slap on the face.

Ivan loves the look on Yao's face, a red bruise and an angry/annoyed look on his face. "My, are you going to call the guards? I have to say they're not here."

"Shut up! I don't need a guard to help me." Before anything happened, Ivan grabs Yao by the collar and slaps him harder this time and punches him in the left eye. Yao wanted to cry at that moment, but crying in front of Ivan is going to make it worse. The young prince can tell Ivan was a sadistic man who loves to abuse people, but would Ivan do that to the prince? isn't that against the kingdom's law? won't Ivan be sent to the dungeon for threatening the prince? This man is a kind of person Yao refuse to marry, he didn't want someone who treats him unfairly or takes away his freedom. If he ever loved someone, he wanted someone to treat him with respect, somebody to love.

"What's the matter? is poor Yao going to cry? I would love to see the tears in your eyes." Ivan punches the hopeless prince in the stomach and another in the neck, causing Yao to lose his conscious.

There was nothing Yao can do now, he was falling into the darkness.

...

Yao had already waken up and Ivan was not even here, he didn't felt any pain and he was glad. Other than that, where is Ivan? Yao got up from the floor and went to see his mother, wondering where the scary prince was. When he finally made it, he heard something. His mother's voice and Ivan's. Yao started to shake a little, he was scared of Ivan now.

"Of course, I'm glad that you and Yao finally get to marry each other."

Yao was even more scared. He and Ivan are going to get married? When? He doesn't want to! Ivan abused him and Yao doesn't want to live with him!

"No, this is not happening aru...no, it can't be..." he said it in a low voice.

The door was open and it was Ivan, Yao looked at him so scared. "Yao, what's the look on your face?"

The Empress came and looked happily at her son and hugged him, "Yao! I'm so happy for you!" While his mother was hugging him, Yao turn back to look at Ivan. Anger in his face but deep inside, he was scared.

"Ivan, do you know when you want to start the wedding?" asked the Empress.

"Maybe like a month, I want to spent a little with Yao and I want to get to know him better."

"Alright."

While the Empress and Ivan were talking to each other, Yao didn't want to be here anymore, he went to his room without either his mother or Ivan noticing. He hated it now, he was going to marry an abusive person and he was pretty sure his mother won't believe if he tells her about Ivan. No, she will never her own son. Tears were running from Yao's eyes and slam the door and went to his bed, crying. The cries were loud but no one can hear him, the cries of hopelessness. What is he going to do now? commit suicide? What a perfect idea but Yao will miss his family but he will see his father, he was sure his father wanted him to live but marrying Ivan? Yao didn't want to live anymore, he wanted to end his life.

"Why? why is this happening to me aru? Father, help me please aru."

x-x-x

In another kingdom, a young prince sigh when he was watching a play about a samurai in love with a woman that was kidnapped by a ninja. He was bored so were the audience, he was watching the play ever since he was a young child and it was getting boring when it was the same play. But his father does the whole thing, and he has no power to make his people happy. When the play kept on going, some people were leaving and he wanted to leave too but not when his father is next to him. Lying to him is good enough.

"Father, I'm going to the bathroom, you mind if I leave?"

The Emperor looked at his son and nodded, "Yes but don't take too long, you don't want to miss the good part!"

The prince laughed a little and nodded and left. His own father was a nutcase, the people didn't like the Emperor or his ruling, some of it sounded childish. The prince still doesn't have someone to marry, he met many people but none of them seem interesting to him. What will he do now? he have no siblings to take his father's place and he has no one to marry. He was doomed. Not just him but his people too.

Later, a servant came and completely ruined the prince's chance to leave the boring play, "Kiku! guess what?"

"What? what is it?" asked Kiku.

"Okay some prince from another kingdom is getting married and the wedding will be next month! before that, there will be a ball! I wanna go!" Kiku knew the servant was a young man and needed some free time, but going to ball. Something Kiku does not want.

"You can go, but I'm not."

"Aww! why not? come on! I heard there's good food there and I was hoping you might like going there since here is boring! No offensive to the Emperor."

"You can call my father anything, I don't care but I refuse to go."

"Did you say a ball? when?" Oh no, that was the Emperor. Kiku was not pleased about this! "It's nothing father! he's just saying things!"

The Emperor chuckled, "Oh Kiku, you know you're not good at lying. By the way, when is the ball?"

The servant took out a piece of paper that tell the news about what's happening on every kingdom and handed it to the Emperor, "Tomorrow? wonderful! Kiku, you need to wear something good!"

"What? but father, I don't want to go."

"Don't be silly! It will be fun!"

Kiku sigh, he was now hopeless.

**Yes, Yao does sound OOC here but who cares. OOC doesn't really matter to me as long as the story is good. Get ready for some good shonen ai at the next chap...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Toshiaki, do I really have to go?" asked Kiku. The servant that wanted to go to the ball was helping Kiku get dress while Kiku didn't want to but let him do it. "Oh come on! it's only a few hours! it won't be that long!"

"No, it won't Toshiaki-san, it will feel that I have been living there for many years."

"Kiku! years and hours are two different things! don't compare things that are not the same because you hate something and you want to get out of there. Just take a deep breath! it will be fun and you will someone that might catch your heart." said Toshiaki. The ball would be a perfect place for Kiku to find someone to marry, there will be a lot of people from different kingdoms at the ball and it was perfect. However, he needs to fight those who are stealing the person he loves. That would be a piece of cake because Kiku was very strong.

"Toshiaki-san, please don't say things like that. It will never happen, the people who wants to marry me takes my space away because I was attractive, even some female villagers are in love with me. That's why I refuse to marry someone, they're all the same." Doesn't even brother you when someone is attractive to you? Yes, it's really annoying when you're a type of person who's not interested in society. That is Honda Kiku, a young prince who is very anti-social and doesn't like people who drools over him. If he ever wanted to marry someone, he wanted someone who loves for being him and would give him his space unless he wanted to be closer or a hug. Kiku doesn't mind hugs but too many can annoy him a lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. But please prince go...I just want you to have fun and I never saw you smile since you were a child, including when your mother died." The Empress's death was something Kiku doesn't want to remember, he was a child when she died. His mother was very ill and the illness cannot be cured and it was a tragic day for everybody in the kingdom, Kiku cannot stop thinking about it. Not just his mother's death that made him unhappy, a lot of things in his homeland made him unhappy and bored most of the time.

"Oh, Okay...if you want to make me happy, then alright...I'll go..." said the prince and he sigh.

"YAY~! thank you!" Toshiaki quickly hugged Kiku and the only thing Kiku did was smile, something that most people wanted to see from the prince. The Emperor came and was happy to see his son dressing up and getting ready.

"Did my little boy decided to join us?" asked the Emperor.

Kiku blushed a little, "Father, don't say that. I'm not a child." It really bugs him when his father is treating him like a child instead of a grown man, even the Emperor says something like that in public, embarrassing his own son. Kiku would rather stay in his room and be there forever. It would be nice if Toshiaki brought him in case he was hungry. After all, Toshiaki was someone Kiku can trust and talk to, unlike the Emperor.

But other than that, they were ready.

x-x-x

The Empress was happy to see her son almost getting married to someone but Yao does not like it at all. Ivan was holding his hand and Yao was looking away and his brothers are wondering why.

"Um Yao, are you okay?" asked Macau.

Yao looked at his brother and shooks his head, "No! I'm fine aru." he hopefully wishes his brother didn't tell him he was lying. Yao also didn't want to talk to Macau or Leon about Ivan, he also thinks they will not believe him. Nobody will believe him.

Leon flips Ivan off and the 'scary' prince giggled a little, "Didn't you ever try to be nice to people?" said Ivan.

The Empress places a hand in his son's shoulder, "Leon, we don't do that to people." Leon doesn't want to fallow his mother's rules, but unlike his brother Yao, he always fallow the rules without complaining or showing anger.

"Um, mother...should we go? I'm want something to eat." said Macau.

"Alright. Ivan, you and Yao can be here together." said the Empress, Ivan smiled and nodded and was watching the Empress leaving the room along with Macau and Leon. Now it was a perfect time to torture the young prince. Yao didn't say anything yet, but before he did, Ivan pushes him against the wall and slaps him across the cheek.

Ivan loved the look on Yao's face, he dearly missed it a lot. Something a prince like Yao deserve for being disrespectful to a person he will get married. Yao has been too far this time, but he doesn't deserve this kind of abuse for being disrespectful to a person he doesn't know. Sure, everyone need to be respectful to others but abusing someone will not make them respect you. It will bring fear in their head and it will stay away from all of society. Ivan grabs Yao by the collar and punches him, blood was coming out from the prince's mouth but it wasn't really bad.

"Look at me you little brat!" yelled Ivan. Yao slowly looks at Ivan who was showing an angry look. "You better be a good wife and I want our day to be perfect and you better NOT blow it! Do understand?" said Ivan in a very cold voice, his voice really scared Yao and he can feel him shaking.

Yao nodded and still looked at Ivan, hopefully he doesn't hit him again. "Good, I don't want you to be a bratty bitch in our wedding. If you EVER try to run away, I will fucking kill you and I'm not playing." Ivan nows gives Yao a very hard slap on the cheek.

Yao touches his cheek and tears were now starting to fall, he quickly rush out of the room. Ivan didn't do anything but let out a sigh, "What a pathetic brat he is..."

x-x-x

"Hey Kiku! why not go with me?" said Toshiaki, he wanted to dance with the girls who were at the table eating and not having a date. Kiku shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to the restroom."

"Oh okay! see you later!" Kiku sigh and went around to see the ballroom, he sees people dancing, eating, talking, and everything people would do in a ball. Kiku let out a sigh and he didn't want to be here anymore, his father won't listen to him and refuse to take him back at the temple and he's at the tables eating and talking to people. Kiku also remember when he was young, he loves going to balls and he and his mother would dance together and now it's a completely different time. He wished his father could act more like his mother so he can always be there for him when he was down and not give him the cold shoulder.

Kiku wanted to go outside to get some fresh air, suddenly, someone bumped into him. The person looked at Kiku, "I-I'm sorry aru!" and ran off. Kiku notice something, the person had blood in his mouth. Kiku wanted to know what was wrong with him, there are people with problems and Kiku is a type person who's always there for them. Kiku quickly fallowed the person, not to mention that he did look cute, wait...what was Kiku thinking?

Yao left the temple and went all the way to the forest and sat in a tree and continued crying. His life was getting harder for him and he can't stand Ivan slapping often, he also can't hit him or Ivan will tell the Empress about it.

"I can't...I can't take this anymore...I don't...want to..." Yao remembers his father had hidden a knife somewhere where he was, his father would use the knife to cut logs or cut fruits that where on the tress. That would be a perfect thing to take his life away and never come back. Yao went everywhere to look for it and he found it and it was hidden under the tree. As Yao held the knife, it reminded him of his father and the things they did together. Tears become stronger and he ready. Ready to leave the pain and see his father again.

"Don't do it."

Yao nearly jump and he turn around and see the person that he bump into earlier, "What do you want aru?"

"Well, that's not a good thing to end your suffering..." said Kiku.

"What do you mean aru? You don't even know that's wrong with me and you don't know me!"

"Well, I do know what's wrong with you...the blood in your mouth..."

Yao looks himself in the knife and see blood coming out of his mouth and he quickly wipe it off, "It's nothing! I hurt my mouth by accident!" Kiku can tell he was lying. He did look scared and sad.

"Blood and tears, and you're holding a knife. You can't lie about it, I know there's something wrong with you."

Yao was now wasting his time with this person, ruining his suicide. Other than that, Yao seem to find the person attractive, someone that was hard to ignore and want to look at all the time. Wait, what? Yao was falling for the person that was stopping him from killing himself? Not to mention, this person was more attractive than his first crush. Who was he kidding?

"You're bothering me aru! go away!"

Kiku shooks his head, "I can't, you seem like ending your life because of something, I don't know...maybe something about the wedding..."

Yao looked at him, shocked. "It has nothing to do with that!"

"Well...it does...you seem like a type of person who doesn't like talking about their problems. Not talking about it or not telling someone will not end your problem and it will make it worse. You can't do this on your own, you think you will end it but you won't without anybody helping." Kiku let out a sigh, "If you do have a problem, you can talk to me. I'm someone you can talk to..."

Yao looked at him and still hold the knife, "Don't believe me? I'll tell you a story..." Kiku went closer and places his hands on the knife, Yao loved it. Kiku's hand were soft and so pure, something like he never touch before.

"My father never listens to me and he always treats me like a child, I also don't feel comfortable talking to the servants about my problems expect for Toshiaki, he's the only servant who I can talk to. I live nothing but in a kingdom where is just nothing and my people doesn't like my father, locked myself in my room for many years."

Yao started feel pity for Kiku and guessing he wasn't the only one. Kiku looked at the knife and thought he should take it away. "Come on, let go of it..." The knife was drop from Yao's hands and he continued to cry and he now have a person to trust. Kiku smiled and wipe the tears off of Yao's eyes.

"There, my name is Honda Kiku."

"I'm Wang Yao..." Yao started to blush a little, they were holding hands. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it aru, but I can tell you a little."

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"I am now married to Prince Ivan Braginski, he always keep slapping me every time I do something that made him mad. I don't want to marry him, and because of this, I decided to end my own life and I have no one to trust including my own mother and brothers..."

Kiku quickly hold Yao closer to him, patting his head. "It's okay, I'm here and I will do anything to protect you."

Yao places buried his head in Kiku's chest and hold him, "Thank you aru..."

"We should go back, my father is waiting for me..."

Yao smiled at him, "Alright aru." While walking back and leaving the forest, Toshiaki came out of nowhere and hugged Kiku.

"Kiku! where were you? I was so worried!" he later notice Yao, "Is that prince Wang that will be married?"

Yao nodded, "Yes, I am Wang Yao aru." Later Ivan came and Yao hide himself behind Kiku, "Um Kiku...that's Ivan."

"Yao, where were you? I thought something bad happen and who is that?" Ivan pointed at Kiku, "I'm Honda Kiku, Ivan-san."

"Oh, I heard about you, it's nice to meet you."

'I will not let you touch my Yao...' said Ivan in his thoughts and only smile at everyone. Ivan and Toshiaki were the first ones to leave, leaving Yao and Kiku alone.

Yao touches Kiku's sleeve, "What is it Yao?"

"Can you come visit me aru?" he asked, Kiku smiled. "Of course, I will be there if you need me."


End file.
